Bioanalytical sensors are detection and measurement devices that transform a biological recognition event into a measurable signal. The field of bioanalytical sensors is, therefore, by its very nature interdisciplinary requiring expertise in such areas as biomolecular design/recognition, molecular/cellular/protein biology, nano/microtechnology, optical engineering, electrochemistry to name a few. Challenges increase significantly, as the field progresses towards real-world applications;environment, clinical, or in vivo use. This demands critical attention to new developments in the disciplines related to biological/environmental sensing. The field of bioanalytical sensors and the 2010 conference in particular, are highly relevant to public health. With the proposed program and the traditional content of the poster sessions, the majority of the presentations and posters will emphasize technologies/materials/systems with potential biomedical applications: diagnostics, physiological monitoring, assessment of treatment efficacy, basic research into the cause of disease. Specific aims: The 2010 Gordon Research Conference on Bioanalytical Sensors in conjunction with the preceding Gordon-Kenan Graduate Research Seminar seeks to create an intimate environment in which participants with a broad range of knowledge and skills can freely discuss their work and ideas in a relaxed, but highly intellectual and rigorous manner. These aims will be accomplished by the following means: 1. Keynote and invited talks focus on exceptional approaches/findings, given by outstanding speakers. 2. Ample opportunity for discussions among participants about the research being presented orally and with posters are ensured;to foster cross-disciplinary discussions, and future collaborations. 3. Provide talks and discussions that range from fundamental studies of bioanalytical sensor systems and their components to design constraints for their application in real-world settings. 4. Have diversity throughout the program, i.e. speakers and participants from academia, government and the private sector, inclusion of women and minorities, international and US researchers. 5. Give junior investigators, including pre- and postdoctoral trainees the opportunity to present, discuss. Broad, long-term goals: As with all GRCs, the 2010 GRC on Bioanalytical Sensors seeks to increase the knowledge base by informing participants of the latest research in this interdisciplinary field. It is anticipated that new ideas will be generated, leading to improved instrumentation and materials for future diagnostic platforms in various settings. Applications will range from high-technological bioanalytical analyses for fundamental biological discoveries to point-of-care testing in resource-limited countries of complex diseases. The formation of cross-disciplinary collaborations from a diverse group of participants is expected;these interactions will be critical to bridge the gap between the biological and physical aspects of existing and future bioanalytical sensors with major applications to human health. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Bioanalytical sensors play a key role for human health. Novel and still unpublished research to be presented and freely discussed at the 2010 Bioanalytical Sensors Gordon Research Conference and Gordon-Kenan Graduate Research Seminar will cover cutting-edge technologies, materials and systems with potential biomedical applications: diagnostics, physiological monitoring, assessment of treatment efficacy, and basic research into the causes of disease. These discussions are expected to form the basis for emerging collaborations between diverse conference participants and further the field of bioanalytical sensors.